thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar (Gracekim12's Fanfics)
King Scar is the younger brother of Mufasa. Appearance Scar has dusty orange fur, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all tan color. His mane is thinner and sleeker than those of the other males, colored a coal black that appears dark brown in the sunlight. His eyes are green. He is surrounded by purple energy. Alternatively, when he is summoned in fire or a volcano: He had dark orange brown colouring with a yellow nose, markings on his ears and the edge of facial fur, pale yellow eyes and a pure white scar over his left eye. Personality Scar proves himself to be highly intelligent and manipulative. In addition, he has a dry sense of humor. When asked, he will open up about his past, but enjoys twisting the truth, in order to get others to join his side. He's also very creative with his plans and is sometimes willing to let a few fortunate lions led him a hand. due to his fourth wall ability, he can get under his enemies and even his allies' skins by hinting at their secrets out in the open and making them visibly scared of him if he pushes the right buttons like how he was aware of Fanya's vision of his plan. Family Brother: 'Mufasa (Deceased/ VICTIM) '''Sister-in-law: 'Sarabi (Deceased) '''Nephew: '''Simba '''Niece-in-law: '''Nala '''Mate/Follower: Zira (deceased) Son: Nuka (Deceased) Adoptive Son: Kovu Great-Nephews: '''Kion('victim') and (unofficial) Kopa (Deceased) '''Great-Niece: '''Kiara Allies Shenzi and Janja's clans (formerly) Ushari and '''Shupavu + Shupavu's group (Formerly because they're deceased) Hila and her siblings (I know that's technically Janja's new clan but they're young and his children so it's different) Ujinga and her family Vita, Mfano and Kimya Rouge marsh lions and mountain lions ( Names TBA) Trivia * He has the ability influence others so much that it changes their eye colour slightly due to being a ghost. * He can occasionally erase someone's mind of events that he wants to be forgotten. * He is able find loopholes that allow him to enter the living world in Giza Mateso (Dark suffering), the place he, Zira, Nuka and the past evil kings and queens currently reside (It's the opposite of where Mufasa and the great Kings of the past are). * He has a universal awareness of the 'Lion Guard' show and break the fourth wall when he feels like it too. He's also aware of Kopa's 'unofficial' status in the Pridelands * His purple energy appearance is due to him using the loophole that he can only use if necessary but the only other times he can appear is through summonings in his fire form * His appearance seen in 'Rise of Scar' and 'Let crocodiles lie' is canon to 'The Dark Roar Returns' * Ghost Scar is meant to be like a family friendly Lion king version of Deadpool due to him making jabs at the lion guard show and breaking the fourth wall while the other characters are visibly confused about the whole thing due being in Giza Mateso for so long being him a very dark sense of humour at times Category:Gracekim12 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Lions Category:Kings Category:Pride Landers Category:Royalty Category:Antagonists Category:Grace's Characters Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Deceased